


Raise Your Flag

by I_M_Bunnys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: G_tekketsu, Gen, bros just watching anime, gladio gets a new tattoo, gundam Iron blooded orphans, i want to watch anime with prompto, the bros are devastated at the ending of gundam IBO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_Bunnys/pseuds/I_M_Bunnys
Summary: The bros finish Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans and process their feelings about the ending of the series. Because of course they watch anime! Of course the FFXV Bros like Gundam! Major IBO spoilers, don't read if you haven't finished the series yet.(Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! My Tekkadan boys!!!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so clearly im not over the ending of iron blooded orphans and I'm still very into FFXV so here this is. I hope someone out there appreciates this :P. Just random blurbs, this is not a complete anime ending series review.... the bros only express so much. LOL. Enjoy!

The bros are gathered around the tv at Noctis’ apartment having just finished the last episode of Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans. 

 

**Prompto: *crying* he looks just like Mika just with Atra’s hair!!**

**Gladio: Akihiro *coughs* got his happy ending. Fuck Iok, so happy he crushed that bastard. *sniffs***

**Prompto: *still crying* what about Mika? What about Hush?! They could’ve gone to Chryse! Everyone was waiting! There was a way!**

**Ignis: *clears throat* No I’m afraid given the circumstances Mikazuki and Akihiro had already anticipated their deaths. Actually I believe they had made that decision once they heard the news of Orga.**

**Noctis: Prom, if someone kills me be like Ride ok? *pouts***

**Ignis: If someone kills you the country is going to be at war and it’s likely the Gods will lend their assistance.**

**Prompto: I WILL! I will live and avenge you!**

**Gladio: *looks at Prompto* I’m going to kill you McGillis.**

**Prompto: I AM NOT McGillis! I am Ride!**

**Noctis: McGillis fucking sucked.... If that were me and Gaelio was Iggy I would’ve given Iggy way more hell instead of that weak confession. I can't believe nothing ever happened to Rustal!**

**Ignis: McGillis acknowledged Gaelio because they had grown together yet in order to achieve his ideals he had to break their bond.**

**Noctis: I get it but he was so weak at the end.**

**Ignis: He showed his childhood friend care.**

**Noctis: Iggy don’t take it personally.**

**Ignis: *blush***

**Prompto: I just can’t believe it’s over…… just like that… I loved them, they were such bros. A family of bros.**

**Gladio: Orga was a good leader. Handled that gun til the end.**

**Prompto: *cries harder* Mikazuki’s gun!!!!**

**Noctis: Yeah… Orga was a class act. If I was Mika I would’ve wanted to follow him too.**

**Ignis: Mika fought valiantly until the end. I never expected the last blow to come from Julietta. I’m still not quite over Lafter’s passing. She was quite a woman.**

**Gladio: *teardrops* Lafter……**

**Ignis: That Akihiro bear kind of looks like you Gladio.**

**Noctis: If Lafter was real you guys would be the ultimate….. I ship you and Lafter. GLAFTER.**

**Prompto: Why don’t we have a cool name like Tekkadan??**

**Ignis: Crownsguard?**

**Prompto: That’s not cool!!!**

**Noctis: Gladio, can we skip training today? I don’t think I can get over this soon.**

**Gladio: Yeah same.**

***silence and sniffles***

**Gladio: You guys want to come with to get a Tekkadan tattoo?**

**Prompto: *eyes widening* The logo????**

**Gladio: Yeah.**

**Prompto: Let’s GO!**

**Noctis: I’m in.**

**Ignis: I’ll drive.**

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe Mikazuki and Atra had sex. D:


End file.
